Um, oops?
by goldenlanterns
Summary: Percy Jackson had always loved his mom. But he had never gained so much respect for her as the day he lost his toddler sister in the Disney store at Times Square. And Estelle wasn't even a demigod. /Percy and Estelle fluff


**_So I read Ship of the Dead and now I have too many feelings. (Also, that bit at the end with Annabeth on the phone had me freaking out I swear to god Rick, I swear to god, if you tear up my beautiful family . . .)_**

 ** _There aren't really any spoilers for MCoGA in this besides the fact that Sally and Paul have a daughter named Estelle, which I'm sure everyone probably knows by now._**

 ** _I'm not quite sure if this is a AU since Percy is a NY high school student and Estelle is four (also demigod texting) but just roll with me here._**

 ** _So, I now present you with some serious Estelle fluff, enjoy!_**

 ** _OOO_**

Percy had always, you know, loved his mom. How wouldn't he? She was the best mom ever. Two in one parent. Buy one, get one free.

But he had never gained so much respect for her as the day he lost his toddler sister in the Disney store at Times Square. And she wasn't even a demigod.

The whole thing started out normal enough. Paul, Percy's step dad, had to grade papers at his school on a Saturday and his mom was at a doctor's appointment. So, the responsibility fell to Percy. Which was cool, he'd watched little Estelle before and it shouldn't be any different now. Sure, Annabeth wasn't there to help this time because of something her Norse cousin had gotten himself into . . . But he could manage. Annabeth usually stayed to the side and made sure the half siblings didn't burn the apartment building down while Percy handled Stella.

He knew Annabeth would never, ever admit it, but he suspected she was kind of nervous about unintentionally harming such a sweet little kid. And Percy agreed, the threat of monsters was pretty dangerous but it was nothing he hadn't handled before.

"Percy, Percy, Percy!" The girl shouted from the living room, causing the teen jump away from his sandwich making and check on her.

"Right here." He told her, examining the mess she had made of the room.

His sister was sparkling, as well as the floor, with bright blue glitter. Tons of it had been bumped onto the flooring and her dark hair. Estelle grinned, "I'm Moana!" She announced, pouring more glitter on her arms.

So maybe Moana wasn't a smart movie choice. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Percy lunged forward and gently pulled the glitter away from her, giving what he hoped was a convincing laugh, "Um, let's not do that okay?"

The girl looked heart broken, "No more water?"

"Maybe later," He answered evasively, looking around and trying to think of something else to distract her with, "How about we watch a movie instead?"

Estelle lit up, "Moana?"

So the kid had a Moana obsession. That was fine by Percy, it was a good movie in his un-basised opinion. And, you know, sea kids unite and all.

"Of course." He promised, cutting on the TV and finding the Disney movie on the Netflix recents, "There." Percy picked her up from the floor, letting her cling to him like a koala before plopping her back down on the couch.

"Sit with me." She said, tugging on his camp shirt as he tried to go back to his original task of lunch.

Percy's heart melted at the sight of her big, Caribbean sea colored eyes, slightly more blue than his own and twice as cute(To him anyway, Annabeth said the siblings were about even in terms of cuteness, he still teased her about that).

"I gotta make lunch. _Someone's_ gotta do work around here," He replied, poking her tummy which got a happy giggle, "I'll sit with you in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay." She agreed cheerfully, letting his shirt free.

Percy went back to the kitchen and three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Pouring some blue Gatorade for the two of them and cutting Estelle's sandwich. She was _very_ thorough about her PB and Js and she went over the details when they decided on lunch.

"White bread, creamy peanut butter on one, grape jelly on the other one, squish them together like this--" The girl clapped her small hands together, "--Then cut off the crusts and make two triangles like Mommy does."

He remembered being that little, and Mom cutting his own sandwiches into triangles. Growing up was weird.

Percy examined his handy work. His triangles were kind of crooked but he was pretty sure he had done everything else to Estelle's liking. _Taste is the important part_ , He told himself, before glancing at his own sandwiches and cutting them in diagonal triangles too. But whatever, Annabeth wasn't here to tease him so he could act as immature as he pleased, thank you very much.

Percy carried the lunch to the coffee table and handed it to her, bowing, "You meal, my queen." He said in a funny accent.

"Good job, mister knight." She replied, laughing. Estelle gobbled up the sandwich and drank her 'ocean water', as she called it.

Percy's phone dinged as he sat beside her and he pulled it out.

 _Annabeth_ : Everything okay? Need back up?

That was Annabeth, always ready to come to his rescue.

 _Percy_ : everythings fine wise Girl, no sweat

 _Percy_ : But im gonna have to clean up some glitter later

 _Annabeth_ : Maybe take her to the park or something, get her energy out, that usually works . . .

 _Percy_ : I prob will later

Estelle Blofis snatched the phone out of his loose hold, "No phones during the movie!" She announced, then looked down, "Annabeth!"

 _Percy_ : hhhhg jnnop

 _Annabeth_ : Um?

 _Percy_ : Hhhhi!!!!

"Come on, give it back Stella." Percy said, trying to sound polite.

The girl was obviously to smart for her own good because she made kissy faces at him, holding the phone away, "Percy loves Annabeth! Percy loves Annabeth!" She singsonged, pressing more buttons on his phone.

 _Percy_ : florp *heart* *heart* *heart* *llama*

 _Annabeth_ : Hi Estelle.

The girl giggled at the phone, then Percy, "What's the magic word?"

Backmailed by a four year old, this was a new low.

Percy was bright red, " _Please_ give it back?" He tried.

The girl handed it back, just beaming, the little piece of crap, "Are you gonna marry Annabeth?" She asked, poking his arm.

 _Percy_ : sorry, she snatched it from me, I'll tell you if anything goes wrong

 _Annabeth_ : No problem, bye

Percy pocketed his phone and pointed at the TV, "Oh look, there's the little sea turtle you like so much."

The girl wasn't fooled that easily, "Well? Are you?" Estelle questioned.

Really, this was getting ridiculous.

"Maybe. One day. If she lets me." The demigod responded quickly, completely red, and then sighed with relief when his sister turned back to the movie and snuggled against his side, clearly satisfied with his embarrassment.

"It _is_ a cute turtle." She said.

 ** _OOO_**

Yeah, yeah, Saturday was for fun stuff. Percy knew.

But if he was going to be in high school, if Paul found some way for him to not be expelled for the few months, Percy was not going to fail. He probably wasn't going to pass with flying colors, but he was definitely going _pass._

So on Saturday, Percy was attempting to study while Estelle made noise in the living room with her toys. And yeah, toddler Stella was way less distracting than baby Stella, but it was still pretty distracting to his ADHD. He tried to close his door but it made the noise even worse.

 _Forgive me Annabeth_ , He thought, only half sarcastic. Then he stuffed on his tennis shoes and headed back to the living room, "Hey little star, you wanna go on a adventure?"

The girl bound up excitedly, leaving blue glitter and My Little Ponies on the floor, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Saturdays were for fun stuff anyway.

 ** _OOO_**

On the subway, Percy was having second thoughts.

"TV street!" Estelle had commanded when he asked where she wanted to go. She had only been to Times Square once which, like Moana, was turning into something of a bad idea.

The weather was nice and the street was bound to be ridiculously crowded and Percy was just now realizing how easily he and his sister could be separated.

"Okay, now tell me what you're supposed to do if you can't find me." Percy quizzed her, caging the girl with his arms because she was standing in her chair.

"Um, so I sit down and stay and be good. And you'll find me."

"Right, and what about strangers?"

"Don't talk to them unless they're a policeman. Then I say, 'Hi, my name is Estelle Blofis, can you help me find my Percy?'."

He nodded, trying to ignore how adorable 'my Percy' was, "Good. But remember, if anyone scares you and you can't find me anywhere, run away until you find someone safe, okay?"

She gave him a silly smile, like she couldn't understand what he was so worried about, "Okay. What if _you_ get lost?"

"Then I'll worry about that." He answered, poking her cheek, "What store do you want to go to? I don't really have that much money with me."

"That's okay, I like looking." She thought, tilting her head, "Hum, how about the MM store?"

"Fine by me." He told her happily, as the train screeched to a stop. Out in the station, he let her hop up on a bench and then his back, holding her like a little backpack.

She'd get tired easily from the walking and Percy would much rather have her closer so piggyback rides were a win-win.

The MM's store went well enough, they wondered around and laughed at some of the t-shirts. Estelle was very amused by Percy in a backwards MM's snap back and insisted she send a picture to Annabeth(He did and she responded with some snark about being a true white boy now).

After examining the chocolate candy wall for a few minutes, Percy asked what color she liked best.

Estelle settled on a blue with a green tint that Rachel would've called 'aquamarine'. So the duo got a small bag of that color candy to share for a couple bucks and then headed out.

Percy was pretty sure so many humans in one place would cover his scent if any monsters were in the area, but he didn't want to linger longer than he had to. Or longer than Estelle could spend inside the Disney store.

"Can you put me down?" She asked, while they waited on the last crosswalk before the store. He was hesitant, but eventually caved because of the way his back was growing sore.

They walked across the street and into Disney, Estelle holding his hand loosely. Percy's senses kicked into overdrive when he saw a employee with fangs.

"Hey Percy, look at this!"

"Yeah, nice," He mumbled, not glancing over but taking a few steps closer to the woman worker. His hand pulled Riptide out instinctively, ready to uncap his loyal weapon at a seconds notice.

This was his worse nightmare. In a crowded place, watching Estelle, with a monster bound to look over and lunge at him.

Four feet from the woman, she finally looked over from restocking, "Do you need help with something?"

Percy drew back, he was wrong. She just had sharp teeth, thank the gods. He fumbled, sticking his pen back in his jeans pocket, "Um, no thanks, I'm fine."

She blinked, definitely not a monster by the earnest confusion in her eyes, "Okay. Tell me if you think of anything I could help you with."

Percy wondered back to his sister . . . His sister that wasn't there.

The adrenaline kick from the thought of losing her was even worse than the thought of a monster, "Estelle? Hey, Estelle?" But she was no were near where he had left her. She wasn't even on the first level.

 _Big breath, you've handled worse, she's fine,_ the calming Annabeth in his head said soothingly.

 _Where is she?!_ The normal, Percy part of his brain shouted, drowning out Annabeth. Percy momentarily wondered if his ADHD was to blame for the little conversations going on in his head, or if he was actually crazy. He was probably just crazy.

Moana. The idea popped into his head and Percy quickly made his way up the escalator decorated with _Tangled_ lanterns, "Excuse me, sorry, sorry." He mumbled, squeezing past people.

One grunted, "New Yorkers." But Percy decided to let that one go.

Standing in the the Disney princess area, looking directly at the Moana merchandise, he found exactly 0% Estelle Blofis.

"Stella? Estelle? Come on, this isn't funny anymore." In fact, Percy was about to have a heart attack.

Somewhere in the store, over the sound of Let It Go playing, the terrible excuse for a brother heard a smash of something breaking.

Once there, he was met with the sight of Estelle standing next to a shelf of Baymax mugs and several pieces of one on the floor by her feet. An employee was walking to her but stopped when she saw Percy.

"Where were you?" He asked, attempting miserably to hide the way his voice broke, "Don't wonder off like that, ever!"

She was looking at the broken mug, head down.

"Estelle, look at me! Never!"

His sister looked up at him, clear eyes glassy with tears as her lips trembled, "I just wanted to see Baymax . . ." She said, her voice barely audible.

Percy knelt down and hugged her tightly to his chest, the sight of her crying making his eyes prick as well, "Don't cry, little star." She sniffled and let out a little whimper.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't lost, I was fine. You said if you got lost, it was okay."

She was right, it wasn't her that had wondered away. It was him. Which made him feel a thousand times worse.

"Hey," Percy pulled back and rubbed the escaping tears from her cheeks, "It's alright, we're okay now. Right? You're okay?"

She sniffed and then wiped her nose on her arm, "I broke it. I didn't mean to."

"Let me worry about that. C'mere." Estelle went willing into his hold, clinging to his side and shirt.

Percy stood up to address the worker, who had come back with a mini broom, "I am so sorry, I'll pay for it."

The young girl merely shook her head and started to sweep up the ceramic mess.

"Are you sure? Here, I can clean it up."

She held the broom away from him and shook her head again, "I should have stopped her first, I _am_ her guardian as personal thanks to you. Besides, I would hate to take money from a good older brother."

Percy honestly didn't know how to respond. He had lost Estelle, made her cry because she thought she had done something wrong, and then was completely unhelpful with the mess.

As he looked at the Disney worker though, he had a warm feeling in his chest, one he only felt a few times before. And there was only one being that would call themselves Estelle's guardian.

He sighed in relief and exhaustion, "Thank you Lady Hestia, and you know I do kind of enjoy seeing you, but aren't you a little too powerful to be making house calls?"

She smiled, warmly but small, eyebrows raising, "Kind of?"

Percy rushed to corrected himself but she waved him off, turning her attention to the still upset girl in his arms, "Hi Estelle." Hestia murmured softly, "How are you?"

Estelle blinked at Percy and he nodded so she rubbed her nose again, taking a big breath, "I'm okay I guess."

"Good."

His sister was looking at the immortal more closely, "Are you Percy's friend? Or Annabeth's?" Hestia was appearing around his age and Estelle picked up on this.

"Of sorts." Hestia said softly, "He has done many great deeds for my family and I am now returning the favor. Tell me dear, did you wish to look at the mugs?"

Estelle hesitated but nodded.

Hestia took one from the shelf that was just out of the girl's reach, "Here you go."

She watched the mug intently for a moment, holding it with both hands, "Um, do I know you?" She asked Hestia, looking back up.

"My name is Hestia, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pretty name."

"Thank you, I like yours as well." The immortal replied kindly, "Would you like to keep that mug?"

She and Estelle turned to Percy for his answer and he swallowed, "I have some money, I don't know how much."

"Don't be silly, it's free of charge."

"Well, then, I guess that's okay."

"Yay!" Estelle cheered, hands still firmly holding the Baymax mug.

"It's a good choice, I think your father will enjoy it." Hestia said mysteriously, before picking back up the broom and dustpan, "Now go on, your mother will be home soon and you can't let her worry."

Percy didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but he sighed in relief again, "Thank you Lady Hestia." He dipped his head in a small bow, while still holding a Blofis koala to his side.

"Are you my fairy godmother?" Estelle blurted, a second before Percy was ready to leave.

He blinked at the god, unsure of how to apologize but Hestia took the question in stride, giving them both one last warm smile, "Yes, I do believe I am."

 ** _OOO_**

On the subway, Estelle had so many questions that she was literally bouncing up and down, "How do you know her? Why did you call her Lady? Is she a princess in disguise?"

"Yeah, she's kind of a princess. In a way." He replied. The gods chain of command was kind of weird.

"Why was she so warm? She handed me the mug and her fingers were warm! And her eyes were on fire! Is that a godmother thing? Or a princess thing? Where is she from? Do Mommy and Daddy know her?"

"They met her once, I've meet her personally probably . . . Six or seven times."

"What's a guardian? Does that mean a godmother? Did she smell like cookies to you?"

He laughed, "A little. Maybe we're both just hungry." She giggled and sat back, looking at the white mug in her lap, "Hey, when Lady Hestia said it was a good choice, what was she talking about?"

The girl turned pink, "It's for Daddy. For his birthday. He likes mugs and I like Baymax, so it's good, right?"

And right there. That was the second Percy realized how much Estelle was like their mom. She was four years old and already more selfless and kind than most of the people in the world.

Percy hugged her to his side, "It's perfect."

 ** _OOO_**

His mom was already there when they got back and so was Annabeth, who always made it for dinner on Saturdays. His mom said Paul would be back any minute now.

Estelle showed the girls her gift and then had Percy help her hide it in her room(they choose in her dresser drawer).

Soon all five off them were having a good helping of lasagna, when Mom asked what the two siblings had done that day.

Before Percy could come up with something vague, Estelle burst out proudly, "Percy got lost in Disney! But not me, I was fine."

Percy choked on his noodles as six questioning and unimpressed eyes turned his way, "Stella--"

"Oh, and I met my fairy godmother Hestia!"

Paul's fork dropped out of his hand, Annabeth winced and Mom's eyes went as wide as plates.

Well, Saturdays were for fun stuff anyway.


End file.
